


Bar-B-Q Sauce

by Tarlan



Category: Grindhouse (2007)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had promised to take the secret with him to the grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar-B-Q Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the PHOENIX _FILL IN THE FICTION_ Challenge 2011

It was like something out of one of those horror movies that he had so detested as a kid. He watched in repugnance as yet another of the pus-riddled zombies attacked, only slightly grateful that they were not quite the same as their zombie movie counterparts. A shot through the heart was enough to take one down rather than only head shots. Of course, he never figured on getting shot by one of his own deputies.

El Wray helped him back inside and tried to staunch the flow of blood but Hague knew he was living on borrowed time. The neck wound had gone deep. Too deep for a simple bandage and the adrenaline pumping through his veins and keeping his heart beating rapidly was simply shortening his chances of surviving much longer. He had a duty to the people though, the ones who like him had proved immune to whatever virus was eating away at the rest of the towns' population. He knew it was too little too late but he reached up and grabbed Wray's arm, wanting to apologize for all the times he had caused the guy misery. Perhaps if he had known Wray had been special ops, that he had fought hard for his country before hanging up his guns and making his way to this backwater town then Hague would have cut him some slack.

Wray smiled back down at him, apology accepted, and the newfound respect they had for each other bolstered Hague as he climbed up behind the wheel of Wray's truck. Perhaps he wouldn't survive long but he was going to go out fighting with every painful breath, determined to save as many of these people as possible. It was his sworn duty to protect them after all.

Later, as the shot rang out in the cell, Hague knew it was bad when he saw the blood slicking between JT's fingers. A gut shot, and there was no sterile hospital operating theater or trauma surgeon within a hundred miles...or more if the virus had spread. Somehow he managed to crawl over to JT's side as the others prepared to leave, accepting the trigger from Wray that would destroy the army base and give the rest of them a fighting chance of survival--if they could reach those helicopters.

He leaned heavily against his brother's shoulder and the insanity of their long-time feud almost made him laugh. Perhaps if JT had been willing to share the secret of his Bar-B-Q sauce recipe then he would have reduced the rent and they could have been better brothers, and better business partners too. Instead the feud had left both of them fighting over something that should never have been more important than family. Still, when JT started speaking, offering up that secret recipe, Hague fumbled for his notebook, determined to write it down even though he knew it was the end for both of them and the secret would die with him. Yet he needed that illusion of a future but he felt his hand slide off the pen as the light grew dim around him as the blood loss took its toll. Part of him realized that he was letting the others down but JT had already taken the trigger from his cold and numbed fingers.

When JT flipped the trigger moments later, Hague was already slipping away but he went smiling--his brother holding him tight as their world ended, taking the secret of the most perfect Bar-B-Q sauce with them.

END


End file.
